monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Demiibabii4u
Admin Hi Demiibabii4u. Thanks for your work on this wiki. You're now an admin here. Please see the admin guide for help or let me know if you have any problems. Angela (talk) 08:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Users of this wiki Unfortunately, it's not currently possible to see who registered on this wiki since all Wikia sites use the same user database, which means people can register on one and then edit on any of the others. We don't yet track where they were when they first made their account, but we're aware it might be a useful feature to develop in future. What you can do though is see which people are active and editing the most at . Angela (talk) 08:09, 1 April 2008 (UTC) How to make a category for images In your case, the Sword and Shield Image category. *First, go to the Image Gallery. *Go through every page looking for a Sword and Shield image. *For every single one you find, click on it. It will take you to the image page. *Then, go to "edit this page". You're going to see it's blank. *Just put "Category:Sword and Shield Images" PitchBlack696 06:58, 5 April 2008 (UTC) White Fatalis Guide Just saying thankyou very much for the edit on my Guide... I will admit, I DEFINITELY got carried away (lol), because me and my bro barely finished the Quest when we first did it. So, thanks! Duskfatalis2 18:30, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Question? Thanks for getting back to me, and I have one question. Do you know how I get High Rank Elder Dragon Quests? Like Chameleos and Teostra, I mean. Thanks! Duskfatalis2 18:34, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, i'll ask him! Duskfatalis2 14:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Request this request is in regards to becomeing a member of this wiki?...Me and my two cuzin have alot of history on monster hunter since the first one so we could help in alot of regarding towards the noobs and also add information towards armor & weapons. new hello demi im new to wikia so if u can help on anything plz let me know o and by the way me and duskfatalis2 are brothers! Akantorman 18:51, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Skin change Hello! We changed your default skin (for logged-out users) to Wikia's new skin Monaco (it was set at Quartz) - see also Forum:Monaco skin. Please let me know if you have any questions! Kirkburn (talk) 07:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Akantor did you kill the akantor,did you get his bow and what weapon did you use sorry for all the questions Death horseman94 14:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Images Kudos to you for this image: Image:6d8d2af535dfc950b2d45b5c3900aebe.jpg, its freakin sweet!, good job! NoLife 01:06, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Problem Reports Problem Reports Hi there, I'm Uberfuzzy. I was wondering if, as an sysop here, you could take a few minutes and review (and hopefully close) some of the Problem Reports at this wiki. You can see the list at . If your not sure what to do, here are some basic instructions. :Clicking the blue circle with the i, will expand the table to show that reports text :clicking the green circle with the checkmark, will mark it as "fixed". If you take care of the issue, use this button. Or someone else took care of the problem, but didnt take care of this report, still mark it as 'fixed' and not 'closed' (it helps us crunch numbers on how the system is used) :the red X button will mark it as "fixed", this is good for ones that are false reports, or spam, or things that are not really problems :the green arrow pointing to the right will mark it as "needing staff help". this option is used for things that are beyond what users of the wiki can fix. (note: this is a public system, and such, is not a good way to get a hold of a Wikia employee (use for anything private)) if you have any other questions, leave me a message on my talk page. --Uberfuzzy 11:32, 6 June 2008 (UTC) oh because i have killed about 10 has he killed it for you (or have you even got the game) because my easiest way of killing him and i also told this to fatalis-600 as well to use fatalis buster none stop on his hesd. also what poworfullist monster you killed. has pb696(nikname) killed a white fatalis cos if he has can he offer some help for me please Death horseman94 18:51, 13 June 2008 (UTC) images how do most people take their images from they psp ... what is your player name? you take it out by cable that connects from your psp to the computer. Demiibabii4u 17:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) no while there playing the games lol oh my bad, lol. You have to have a program in your psp. Homebrew i think, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homebrew_(video_games) see this link, and it should help (: Demiibabii4u 20:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) =gilkura= Demi, for now, Gilkura will be known as "Unknown Sea Monster." There's NOTHING that says its name is Gilkura. Bye. PitchBlack696 19:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) rajang tips and akantor. tokill a rajang all you have to do is use full rathalos soul u and then graviton hammer. also pb696 is your brothers nickname. and tell him that fatalis buster hammer on his head is how i killed it 6 times in a row. its dangerous but dos high damage. if he kept hitting its stomach to kill it then how did he avoid its lava blast when it was angered,and its charge wich is gay. i suppose you could get your brother do it for you.have you seen my hyperlink at 0:50-1:06 because the first part is the guy serching for it (please see my userpage). bye Death horseman94 14:25, 16 June 2008 (UTC) what monsters are you best at anyway?????????? Main Page design Heya - can I draw your attention to User talk:Kirkburn/Dev and User:Kirkburn/Dev. I've been working on a main page redesign, and I would love to hear your thoughts. Kirkburn (talk) 12:19, 20 June 2008 (UTC) SILVER RATHALOS i dispached a silver rathalos in 11 minutes with onslaught hammer then i got what i went for...(drum roll) a rathalos ruby to make full silver sol. onslaught hammer defence then becomes 1118 rather than 1092. also have you got any extreemly poworfull weapons and armour, for example full kushala,s or summat. i didnt know you liked espinas. and also d,ya mean the rusted or normal daora of both Death horseman94 14:38, 20 June 2008 (UTC) favorite monsters see my userpage to find out.alaka vishamu is bullshit to me(no offence to your favorite monsters)please chould you visit my gta san andreas hyperlinks on my userpage,and leave me a message 0n my userpage telling me what you think of them. they are very funny cos the are ment to scare you shitless. Death horseman94 14:33, 23 June 2008 (UTC) hahahahahaha!!!! that was funny how you described those videos:the third one is fuckin hilarious innit.but the second one is wierd innit and the first one is quite scary for, like you first timers.scared me shitless first one when i ssaw it first time. to see some more things scary follow this link... - 95k - Death horseman94 14:37, 24 June 2008 (UTC) the deletion of pug thats a 100% real so why delete. i have never seen you delete pages its usually pitch who does that. Death horseman94 16:22, 24 June 2008 (UTC) A Question I'm sorry if you've already been asked but, the tables for monsters, weapons and etc., don't seem to display with the current skin. Is there a solution for this yet? NoLife 00:35, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Apparently that didn't help, I'm going to try it at home(I'm at work writing this). NoLife 01:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) It did work at home, sorry I bothered you with this NoLife 17:54, 25 June 2008 (UTC) the pug is not magical LOL the only reason no one belives me is cos its a 1 in 10 chance of finding it oh yeah the other way you can get it is by killing 20 of every ''' monster in the game then go to to zone 10 on gathering quest then the big tree and it should be there like a ghostley whitish colour but at first its very hard to spot then it just stays there looking at you. but any monster that hits it (only minions eg.shakalaka) die i will try to take a '''real picture of it on my psp.OH YEAH ONE MORE THING if you do try it then do try and go on 4 player cos that increases the chance of seeing it as i found out when i saw it with 3 other friends. Hey there Just sayin' Hi, even though I don't know you yet.AkamulbasX 22:48, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Death horseman94 14:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC) lances how come theres not a proper lance page anymore i remember runwilds 1 it was quite good Monster Hunter Frontier. I'm not sure if you're one of the ppl I have to go to for help on starting this, but I'm trying to mainly get the help of some important ppl on here to spread this word. I'm gonna tell you now, I haven't started a petition, so I'm hoping you know someone who will. I had an idea today that MIGHT get the game into the U.S. and in Europe. It of coarse is a kinda dumb idea that wont work, but I think if effort was put into it, we'd be able to do it. My idea was that we try to petition Monster Hunter Frontier Online to come out in Europe and the U.S. It probably won't work very well cause, quite frankly, Japan likes to keep certain things just the way they usually are. That usually isnt the case at times though. I think though that the only reason that Monster Hunter Frontier won't come here is because it won't sell very well. And they're probably right, but if we troed and persisted, we may just be able to change their minds. I myself don't know how to start anything like this, but if anyone thinks this is a good idea and DOES know how to do this whole petition thing, then I think we should go for it. We should also put reasons why we want it in the New and Old worlds. EclipticKnightV 22:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Pitch Are you PitchBlacks sister? I hear he has an admin sister, (LUCKY WITCH!!!!!) I wanna be an admin soooooo bad. I know basically everthing there is about MH, I just can't kill the HR5 Rathalos (Gotta and gonna today, get full Ian S armor) Have an nice day, Demi! fan art page? hi, i'm cozmo840 and i'm new to this site. i drew an image of a female gunner that i'd like to put up, but i cant seem to find a fan-art page. i saw the drawings of monsters, is there a fan art page that i'm missing? i posted the picture somewhere on this site, but heres a link to the same drawing on a different site. http://daredevil840.deviantart.com/art/monster-hunter-gunner-girl-124600960 let me know what you think! Cozmo840 23:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) New MH Frontier Monster On minegarde they have found a new monster for MH Frontier how do you beat gud pm.. may i ask you a question how did you beat the nargacuga do you have a technique in beating it.. tnx for your answer well appreciated question how can i make the queen vespoid go out of her den??? Hey How do I get black pearl?